War Within
by luluchan121
Summary: Luvisa is a human turned demon through an attack on her city from an unknown attacker. she is the only victim that broke the control over her and just wanted to be alone. While fighting her own demons, she winds up helping the King of Demon world and tries to not have feelings for a certain fire demon.
1. Breaking the lonlyness.

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters from the show/manga, I just own my OC** **This is rated M for cussing, future violence, and future sexual content.**

"Finally done with this." I tiredly expressed while putting a pencil into a cup full of other pencils and pens. I looked at the picture I just finished and placed it on a pile I started a few days ago. Tomorrow I'll be calling up the pompous assholes who have been wanting me to be apart of their exclusive club. I made these designs for my own purpose, to have someone wear them to help with a charity I am apart of. Then they go to a museum.

I'm a fashion designer. Have been for years. The pompous assholes that want me are other designers. They want my stuff to go into their shows for the rich and privileged b to ogle and buy. I didn't make my fashion for those people, I make mine for everyone else, or charities.

Leaning back in my chair I stared at the ceiling of my office, then my stomach grumbled telling me I needed food. The last time I ate was, yesterday? I usually forget to eat when I design. Even though I made 10 of these, I'm only sending in 1 for the charity. The others will be in a folder and forgotten. I've lost my passion for this awhile ago. Now it just brings in money.

I got up from my chair and walked out of my messy office full of fabric and other sewing stuff. Light table in one corner, attached to a table big enough for me to make and cut patterns, dress forms in random locations, some have fabric draped on them, others didn't. This room was never cleaned.

Walking through a hallway I stopped at a mirror and looked at myself. I was a mess. My dark red hair was tangled, the side of my head that has hair that it. I shave the left side of my head for stylistic reasons. When my hair isn't tangled and look like I stuck my finger in a socket, it went a little past my shoulders in layers. I always have a braid where hair meets no hair.

My shirt I was wearing was falling off on one side, revealing a scar on the right side of my chest. I didn't wear a bra, so the cold air made my nipples noticeable. The shirt didn't go all the way to my hips, it stopped around my waist like a crop top. It was a simple white shirt and had lettering on it that read, "ok, but first coffee." my stomach showed a little muscle to it. I wasn't buffed, but I was some what toned.

I had shortts on that where black. Black and short. My ass was hanging out of them. I only wore these while in my home. I slept in these and they where only house shorts. They where comfortable. Specially when I would sit and draw outfits or anything for hours on end.

I tried to fix my hair but gave up. My stomach yelling at me to get something to eat now. Sighing I continued to my kitchen. I didn't feel like cooking so I just went to grab sandwich bread and start on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grabbed a small bag of chips then walked towards my living room to turn on the TV and just do nothing.

My house isn't big, but it isn't small either. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, kitchen, dinning room that I never use, living room, and a foyer. One if the bedrooms was mine, another being my sewing office. The other two just had a bed in them, that has never been used and will never be used. Guest rooms that will never hold guest. I lived alone and didn't really have any friends. I stuck to myself. Ever since that blasted day.

Flipping through channels on my TV I stopped on the news. There is a big meeting going on in Japan with leaders of the world and the new leader. The King of Demons. That world was introduced to us a few years back. It started out rough, but it got pleasant over time. Aside from the usual hate from groups of people, demons and humans got along.

Until attacks started to happen. Attacks from an unknown force behind it that decimated cities. There where no survivors, expect a handful of humans who had been turned somehow. Those people followed whoever it is with out any questions. They where being controlled. Unlike me.

My city was attacked. I was one of the human victims that they chose to turn into their slave demon. After a few minutes of them shoving some kind of rod through my heart, I lost all of my humanity and was now one of their soldiers. It didn't last long. Somehow, I broke that connection, and when I did I ran and killed as many of those things as I could. I've never been back home since.

The TV was now showing the King and his right hand advisors. The news woman said his name is Yusuke Urameshie. His advisors where demons. Hiei and Kurama. A smile formed in my face after seeing the one named Hiei. He was shorter than the other two. He must be something in order to be an advisor for a powerful person, not just in political power, but strength. Everyone in this blasted world talks about the King. How strong he is, the battles he has won, everything.

Finishing up my food I was about to turn off the TV and head to bed, but the new woman made me stop and just stare at her. What came out of her mouth made me freeze with frustration.

"In six months time, there will be a gala for the King of Demons for a celebration of political unions. The designer that has been chosen is the one and only Luvisa Schneider!"

I dropped the remote and let out of groan. Why, why did they choose me? I don't want my stuff on royalty. I don't even know a damn thing about these people to even make a garment that they will possibly like. Sighing I picked up the remote, turned off my TV and headed towards my bedroom. I'll be getting a call tomorrow about this and having a meet up day set. Oh well, at least some cash comes out of this

 **I haven't wrote in a few years and i just rewatched Yu Yu Hakusho and im still in love with the series. i hope I do the characters justice in the future! I also hooe you guys like this chapter and the next two ill be uoloading soon.**


	2. Start of a long day

**Chapter 2!!! I have chapter 3 done and will post soon. Busy with school. I hope you guys kike whqt little I have so far!**

 **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters from that franchise.**

I felt the sun's rays hitting my face as morning crept up slowly. Just like clockwork, my cell started to ring. I know who it is. One if the cities councils to tell me about my "great" news and to set up the time to meet the three. I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my phone. Caller ID tells me I am correct.

"Hello?" I said in a rugged tired voice.

"Ah! Mrs. Luvisa Schneider! This is councilor Sophia. I am calling in hopes that you have seen the news last night." A cheerful voice said through the receiver.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Yes, I have. I am to assume this phone call is to set up a time and place to meet them."

"Yes! Though the place has been set already. We just need to make sure the time would be alright. Would this afternoon be good?"

I leaned my head back against my wall and started to think if I had anything to do, after coming to a realization that I do not, I sighed. "Yeah, that will be a good time."

"Ok! Be dressed and ready and we will drop off the tree at your house at noon! Goodbye Mrs. Luvisa Schneider!"

A click on the other side of the receiver told me she hung up, but not after I had a chance to scream into the phone.

"WHAT?!"

Here? My house? Why? Why not a café, a restaurant, hell, a park? I looked around my room and saw it is a mess, just like my office. Then it hit me that my entire house was a mess. "Shit!"

I jumped out of my bed and went to start cleaning my room then move to the rest of this place. I can't have royalty in a messed up place. It wouldn't look good for my reputation. I looked at my clock on the wall to see what time it is and panic went further into my core. It's 8am. I have 4 hours to get dressed, clean 6 rooms. From dishes to dusting. I scrunched up my face and then calmed down. Fine, I'll do it my way to get it done faster.

I took a deep breath in and moved my feet in a few circles on the floor. I released my breath slowly then moved my hands over and under themselves and felt an energy form between them.

Moving my hands some more in a fluid of water and letting the energy get stronger around me, I stopped moving then pushed my hands outwards. A bright lilac color came out of my hands then swam throughout my house. Arcane power.

The light went to every corner of my house and my physical items started to move on their own. Dishes started to wash themselves, laundry going into my washer and dryer, dusters where dusting tables and everything else that needed to be dusted. This energy was a mixture of demon energy and apparently my own. I only called it arcane because it reminded me of the power fantasy characters use to manipulate items or cause energy burst to hit or kill enemies. I haven't used any of this for fighting, aside from that one time running for my life, but I did practice using it and how to control it. I know how to get out of a sticky situation as well.

As my arcane energy was off doing it's thing, I hopped into my shower to begin my day. I would do my usual morning routine. Get clean, put hair in a high ponytail, do my stretches and yoga. Since I am having guest here, I'll be putting makeup on my face. A more natural look though, I only made my face look "glamorous" when I had to attend a party. I love makeup, but when I stay at home I don't put it on.

After I finished my routine, I went to my kitchen and saw that my power did it's job. It was clean. Hell, the entire house but my office is clean. Now my place is ready for royalty. I went to grab stuff to make waffles and started to make those glorious hole filled goodness. I love waffles.

Finishing up and eating them I thought of how to go about talking to the three who will be entering my home. I thought about questions to ask them. About themselves, what other things they do aside from following the King around. All the things I'll need to have something to be able to put in the designs for them. I liked having the person's personality be apart of the outfit. If it's going to be worn once, I want it to scream everything about the person.

Finishing up on my breakfast, I washed the dishes and out them up. Looking at the clock I had an hour left before I would hear knocks on my door. I decided to go to my office and just draw a few concepts down for at least the King. Even if I don't k I a damn thing about him, I still have to make it look like a freaking king would wear. This is going to be a long day.

 **Ill have longer chapters soon! just uaving the first fee a little small for whatever reason why my brain wants them to be small for. next Chapter will be in Hiei's point of view.**


	3. Confusing Puzzle Piece

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rated M for language and future violence and sexual themes**

 **This is in Hiei's POV!**

.

.

.

.

.

"I wonder what this chick looks like." A voice said on my left.

Kuwabara, the utter fool was invited to come with us as we head to this unknown person's place. If it wasn't for the fact that an unknown power has been attacking cities in the human and demon worlds, I would of opposed of him coming with us. His insistent questioning of this woman's place we are going to has been getting on my nerves for the past hour. If she wasn't one if those human-changed-demons I wouldn't of even be here as well. The fact she isn't controlled by whoever the hell has started this war has got me suspicious.

"From papers I've read, she has deep red hair and is very strait forward." Kurama said with his usual grin on his face. "I'm surprised you haven't seen pictures of her yourself Kuwabara. She is on almost all magazines because if her, predicament."

"I barely have time to read the newspaper, so I don't really know to much." The oaf said while stratching the back of his head.

"I'm just exited to meet her. The fact that she isn't controlled by those freaks makes me think she is hella strong. Maybe we can spar some time to."

I rolled my eyes at what Yusuke said. Even as a king he still wants to spar and good off.

"What about you Hiei?" As soon as Yusuke asked me that I felt all three of them looking at me.

"I am not interested in this woman. I don't really want to go there and have her make a garment of clothing for me for a stupid human ball."

"Dude, it's a gala. And it's a celebration of the union of demon and human world. With those people out there attacking both, I need all the help I can get." Yusuke said while putting his arms on his legs.

This, gala, was the idea of all of the human world leaders. A way for them to celebrate having the demon world as an alliance for them. After several attacks on the cities, their world has become smaller. They first thought we were behind the attacks, but after a year of showing them it wasn't us, we finally have come to an agreement to find who ever is leading them and to eliminate them. Yusuke has been king for ten years now. Aside from being 34 now, he doesn't show the age since demons age slower than humans. Kuwabara has started to show his age, though his strength hasn't dampened at all. He is strong as we were twenty years ago, if not a little stronger.

We were all in a death trap called a limousine. The humans insisted we take that to this Luvisa"s home. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know where the hell her home is, I would have been running, getting there faster, but just as that councilor told us, she lives in the middle of nowhere in the forest. At least there are trees to be able to spy on her from.

I felt us slowing down and heard the oaf give out a sound of amazement. Even Kurama looked pleased at what he was seeing.

"Holy shit! This is her place? Wow!" A very happy and annoying Yusuke said while popping his head out of the window.

The house we were driving towards was a big one, but wasn't to big. The exterior was just a typical human European house. The grounds is what the three where amazed by. There was a Sakura tree in the middle of a circle driveway, the forest bordered the front and assuming back yard. Some of the trees where placed randomly here and there, and there was a dragon statue next to a pond. It didn't look all that appealing to me, but the others admired it.

As the vehicle stopped we all got out, I was too happy to get out of that death trap. I scanned the surroundings so I can be able memorize the location, should I need to return here. Hopefully not. I noticed the other three where heading to the front door and then Kurama looked at me telling me I had no choice but to follow. Shoving my hands in my pockets I sneered and walked towards the others.

"So, who wants to knock?" the oaf asked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and went to the door, lifting his hand up he knocked on the door a few times. We waited for a while then heard shuffling on the other side if the door, when it opened there was the woman. Her deep red hair was pulled up, half of it shaved, and a braid where the roots met her scalp. She was wearing a dress than ended a little past her ass, it flowed when she moved, the top looked like it was a corset with a white blouse underneath it.

"I've been expecting you. Though three. Who is the fourth?" she questioned us.

That's when I noticed her eyes. They were a bright blue color. Like ice. Her eyes where sharp in shape, like she has seen things no normal person in this world has seen. Finding more about her and how she isn't being controlled looks like it'll be a challenge. I was about to open my jagan until Kurama hit me across my side. He gave me a Stern look and I just sighed. Of course.

"Oh! This is Kazuma Kuwabara! He is a friend of ours and he has helped us with pretty much everything we have fought in." Yusuke said while scratching the back of his head.

"Will he be attending the gala as well?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he is."

"So I'm making four gala attire. Great." she looked up into the sky took a deep breath in and sighed. "Come inside. We have a lot to do."

She ushered us in her house and led us to her living room. I noticed she didn't have really anything up on her walls. Humans, though she isn't one anymore, loved their décor in their homes. Pictures of family, random odds and ends everywhere, but her house was almost barren. It only had a few mirrors and just furniture. Things that she just needed, not wanted. Interesting.

"I've noticed there isn't that many decors in your house. For such a big house, it seems so... empty and small." Kurama spoke for me.

Luvisa stopped walking and didn't say or move for a few minutes. She then sighed and started to walk again, guiding us to her furniture in her living room for us to sit down. "I don't need much. Decorating this place means it is a home, though I do live here, it isn't my home "

A house that isn't her home?

"That doesn't make any sense. If you live here, then it's your home." The oaf piped up.

Luvisa rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair across from Kurama and Yusuke. She took out some part from a drawer from the coffee table that separated her from us. Yusuke was watching her intently, curious of what she was doing. The oaf leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, displeased at not getting a response from her. My irritation was growing as we waited for her to speak, or do something.

"A house doesn't mean it's a home idiot." She finally spoke. While closing the drawer. A small chuckle came from me, reducing some of my irritation. Someone else thinks of him as an idiot.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled getting out of his chair, he was going to walk to her and continue to yell, but she held up a finger at him and stared at him with a face that made him froze. Her ice blue eyes where narrowed, piercing, cold. She didn't deal with stupidity. A small smile came to my face, even though I couldn't feel any energy coming from her, she looked like she didn't put up with anything.

The oaf sat back down and mumbled under his breath. Luvisa handed a sheet of paper to Kurama, then Yusuke, me, then him.

"What is this for?" Yusuke asked.

"I need you to write down things that interest you. It can be whatever." Pens where handed to us next.

"May I inquire as to why?" Kurama had a puzzled look on his face. The same for me. Why did she want to know what our interest where? I sat my sheet down and leaned back into the couch I was sitting on. "I'm not writing anything down for you. There is no reason why you should know our interest."

Luvisa got up and went to a bookshelf, pulled out a folder and sat back down. When she opened it up she handed us some pictures of dresses, suits, formal attire that where drawn and had fabric taped on them.

"These are exquisite. So detailed and beautiful." Kurama was looking heavily at the drawings.

"These are your designs? They are awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed while looking at the paper he had and at Kurama's.

I looked at the one in front of me and saw what they where talking about. The one in front of me was a drawing of a man in a suit. It was black, but had drawings of dragons on it. Not randomly placed, but strategically placed to where they flowed with the suit. The dragons where a blue color, with some purple hues. I'm guessing the fabric that was on the paper was what they where made out of due to they where the same color. I didn't care for human clothing, but this was stunning.

"My clients have their garments made specifically made for them and it shows what their personalities, and who they are as a person. I can not come up with designs if I know nothing about you."

I put the paper back on the table and look at her. Her face looked different now. Her blue eyes were looking at the rest if the designs, but they had a little of sadness in them. If it wasn't for Kurama making sure I didn't use my Jagan, I would tap into her mind to see what was going through it. She is like a puzzle to me. Her mind had all the answers I wanted. Why is she looking at these drawings with a small sadness, and how in the hell did she break that control?

I decided after we leave her place today I will follow her. I will find my answers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahhhh, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope I did some justice for Hiei. Next Chapter will be back in Luvisa's POV**


	4. Apart of the mission

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, wish I did.** **Rated M for language, future violence, and sexual themes.** **.** **.** **Chapter 4! And longer. Im getting this going. School is taking some time. Im in fashion school, so my homework is making stuff and making patterns. Takes a bit of time.** **.** **. This is back in Luvisa's POV** **.** **.**

After explaining to them about how I do my designs, I figured they would leave and I'll just have to "shadow" them to get what I need, make their garments, then be alone again. Perfect plan. My house being people free. Solitude.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting in, I felt a gust of wind make it's way through the living room.

"The fuck?"

The others got up from where they where sitting and looked around as well. Yusuke put his hands in his pockets after a few seconds and sighed. It seems like he knows what is happening. "Wonder why he is here?"

"He who?" looking at him suspiciously.

"He as in me." A male voice said from a corner of the room.

He stepped into view and his brown eyes staring back at me where serious. Short brown hair, and the word Jr on his forehead. Something in my head told me he was a very important person.

"My name is Koenma and I'm the ruler if Spirit World. It is nice to meet you Luvisa." He bowed at me and I just stood there like an idiot

"Why are you here?" Yusuke took the question right out of my mouth.

Koenma turned his attention to him and a smile formed on his face. "I wanted to inform you all that Luvisa would be a good ally for you with these unknown people."

I laughed so loud and hard at what he said. The ruler of Spirit World comes waltzing in my house while I am so "lucky" to be the garment designer for the King of Demons and his advisors and friend, and tells me that he thinks it is a good idea for me to help them? I'm sure I look like I'm mad right now, but I don't care.

"Luvisa, the fact that you are the ONLY human that was turned into a demon by these people and break their control is a good reason to help. You know what they look like." Koenma wasn't happy that I busted into laughter.

"Look, dude, I don't think it's a good idea for me to help. I just want to get this shit done, then be left alone. Yeah, I am the only one who was able to break the control. Yeah, I have seen what those idiots look like, but not all. I saw like, two people. One of them stabbing a rod through my chest. So go back to your comfy throne, or whatever you sit on, let me do this stupid garment design for the Demon King and his friends or whatever, and let me be alone." I walked close to him the entire time I spoke and got close enough to poke my finger in his chest over and over.

The others in the room where staring at me with either a shocked expression from speaking how I did to a ruler, or they had an irritated look on their face because I spoke to a ruler the way I did. I didn't care. Yesterday I was living my life as normal as I could, and now I have to make suits or whatever for a gala and the spirit world ruler says it's a good idea for me to help the King of Demons. The solitude I like so much has been crushed by a stupid announcement on the news.

"I could put you in a cell and run tests on you to see how you broke the control." Koenma's eyes went very serious, very fast. Experimented, like a damn lab rat? Nope. Rather not deal with needles and whatever else they would do.

I sighed at the ruler of Spirit World and backed away. I heard a small laugh come out of Yusuke's mouth then he had a big shit eating grin.

"Koenma, you really think she can help us?"

"I can't even feel any power from her. How would she be if any help?" I heard Hiei remark in a scoff way. Seems like he is an ass.

"She has power, but it is hidden. For good reason to."

"And what would that reason be, if I may ask." I heard from Kurama. Seeing how he speaks in a polite way, he must be a gentleman in a way. Though being a demon himself, I'm sure it's a front to get people to trust him.

"If I don't hide my power all the time I can be found, and be killed or they will find whatever way to make me their little demon zombie slave." I made my arms move to look like the cliché zombie.

"What kind of power do you have anyway? Is it like the others where it is just brute strength?" Kazuma must have a mind as empty as black hole. Though curiosity is good to have to find information, most of the time it was irritating for me.

Does it look like I have brute strength?

"Her power is something I haven't seen in a long time. It's unique." Koenma spoke up while he made his way to a chair in my living room. He sat down in it and crossed a leg over another. "You'll see in due time I'm sure."

I saw the others go back to the furniture in my living room and I just stood where I was. No reason to sit back down. For how many people that where now in my house, there wasn't a place for me to sit down.

"I also figured it will be better if you all stayed together. You all can learn about each other better. Specially since you need it for your designs, Luvisa."

A small laugh came out from me. I coughed a little afterwards and cleared my thoughts. "And where would we all be staying? It is a lot of stuff for me to just move to a new place. I'm sure with them staying in a hotel here we can get to know each other just fine."

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara will be staying here, since their ride has left." Koenma had a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!" Both Yusuke and Kazuma said looking at each other then running to my front door. Kurama looked towards Koenma then glanced towards the direction the two boys ran in with eyes wide. Hiei sneered at the ruler and didn't move at all. I just looked at him dumbfounded.

As I was about to open my mouth Yusuke came running back in a flash and grabbed Koenma by his shirt, lifting him off the floor. "I knew that driver looked weird! You planned this the entire time! Didn't you?!" he was angry. I didn't blame him. I was getting angry. This pompous asshole had the audacity to plan all of this?

"Yes, I planned this. I also planned for her to make your suits for the gala. I did it because I knew if this wasn't forced, then you four would be still stuck running in circles and not getting any information about these unknown attackers. I knew she would be of help due to the fact that she has been turned, seen faces, and knows first hand what it is like to be in the target location." Koenma got out of Yusuke's grip and straitened his clothes. "You four will be staying here with her until I can figure out how to send all of you to Genkai's place safely. As you know, the small town close to her place has been destroyed and those zombie like slaves, as you called them Luvisa, are running around there to trap people and kill them."

"I don't have the room for four people to stay here! Yeah, I have two extra rooms, but I highly doubt they would like to sleep in pairs in one bed." I felt my face getting hot from anger rising in me. This house is getting smaller by the minute. My solitude bubble is shrinking to where it is non existent.

"You will be able to make due. Now, I must leave and go back to Spirit World. I have some things to attend to." Koenma waved at us while he pulled out a device then he had in his pants pocket, hit a few buttons then just vanished in a gust of wind and smoke. Papers that where on my shelves where blown off and landed wherever. I just stood there staring at the spot where he was.

"Well then, this is an unexpected situation for us." I heard Kurama say.

I looked up at the ceiling and bit my lower lip. Controlling the anger that is bubbling in me I sighed, turned around and walked to my kitchen. If I'm going to have guest for who knows how long, I have to see if I have enough food.

I felt their stares on me while I moved around them towards the open entrance to my kitchen. I'm sure one of them can burn a hole right in me. Hiei. Not even looking at him I could tell he did not like me, or this situation. Fuck, I didn't either, but I don't have a choice.

"Where are you going?" Kazuma asked when I entered the entrance of my kitchen.

"My kitchen, what else does this room look like?" I could feel my right arm twitch and heard a muffled chuckle escape someone's mouth. Someone is entertained at least.

Going through cupboards and my fridge, I mentally checked on what I have and how much. After figuring everything up, and remembering about the food I have in a deep freezer, I saw that I have enough food to feed us all for 2 weeks. Hopefully it doesn't take that long to relocate to the Genkai's place.

"So, we all will be fed for 2 weeks here. If the Lord of Spirit world doesn't come back by the time two weeks is up, I'll get more food," I walked out of my kitchen and headed towards the stairs that lead for the rooms. "If you will follow me, I'll show you the two guest rooms I have. I'll find some cots or something for someone to sleep on the ground. Or hell, someone can take the couch. I don't care. I'll leave blankets or whatever there."

The four men followed me upstairs and no one said a thing. We got to the top and I guided their attention to the first door on the left. "That is my room. Don't fucking enter it. If you have to, knock like a civilized person. I would at least like to keep my privacy and solitude in that spot. The door past it is the master bathroom for some fucking reason. Yes, it is connected to my room. I swear to God if any of you just barge in while in using it, I'm cutting your faces off. I don't care if you're a king or an advisor. You barge in, I mutilate you."

The eyes that stared back at me where a mixture of shock and, enjoyment?

Walking down the hall a little more I directed the men to one of the guest rooms. Opening the door I let them in and I leaned against the frame. Inside was just a full sized bed, a small dresser and a dress form. The rooms where pretty much empty like the rest of the house. Yusuke looked around and then jumped to the bed and laid down. "Im calling this one! Kazuma you get the couch!"

"What? I'll get the other bed Urameshie! I'm not staying on a couch."

Yusuke lifted his head and glared at his friend. "Kurama can get the other bed because of, well, he gets the other bed. Hiei will probably sleep in a tree somewhere. You get the couch. Advisors get top picks."

"And friends get the short end of the stick?!" Kazuma stomped his way to Yusuke and lifted him up by the shirt. I saw Hiei roll his eyes and Kurama let out a sigh.

"Dude! I rather hear you bitch about sore muscles than Kurama. No offense, but his body is more.." he stopped to think of his next words, "Delicate, strong yeah, but human delicate because of his plants or whatever."

Kazuma let go of him and mumbled something under his breath. Kurama gave Yusuke a glare that could end him. Looks like this place is going to be noisy and interesting along with annoying. Great.

"The other guest room looks just like this one. There is another bathroom between this room and the other. Seeing how the sleeping situation is figured out, weirdly, that's all for the tour of this house. I'm going to the room downstairs to work on some stuff. You guys do, whatever it is you do. Don't disturb me."

I left them in the room and headed towards my office room. Being surrounded by my fabrics, designs, and sewing supplies will put me at ease. Tonight or tomorrow I'll decide to shadow them and talk to them to get to know them. Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama seem like it'll be easy to get to know. Hiei looks like I'll have to pry it out of him. Good thing I know how to do this, still irritating, but I still know how to do this.

 **Koenma juat popping out of nowhere then vanishing. Luvisa is going to have a long two weeks with them. Parts of her past will be revealed as well! So you guys will get to know what her inner "demons" are soon!!!**


	5. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for language, violence, and futer adult themes.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the clock on the wall. Seeing it was now 5pm, I leaned up and got out of my chair and heard my stomach rumble. Guess I am hungry. Heading towards my door I thought of what to cook for dinner, now that I have four more mouths to feed I'll have to make more than I usually do. As I opened the door I heard a loud crash and yelling. What the fuck is going on?

I ran to where the crash came from and found Yusuke and Kazuma yelling at each other and a broken table.

"You need to contact Keiko Urameshie! I'm sure she is worried since we left!"

"She is fine you idiot! I contacted her while you was passed out from the booze you drank three nights ago!" The two started fighting again and I saw Kurama trying to get them to stop, to no avail. I saw them break a side table next to a chair. And Hiei was leaning against a bookshelf glaring at the two. He then noticed my presence and just made a "hng" sound. I felt my right eye twitch and I couldn't deal with the ruckus anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and made an explosion of power release from me. The boys flew in three different directions, Hiei was still where was and his eyes where wide in surprise I'm assuming. I let out a breath slowly and put myself back together while the three boys where starting to stand up from where they where knocked back to.

"Are you done breaking my furniture?"

Kazuma rubbed the back of his head from both embarrassment and the fact he hit a wall, Yusuke had a look of amazement and just sat where he was. Kurama on the other hand didn't appreciate being knocked back into a wall. I heard some mumbling from him and didn't pay any mind to it.

"We can get you a new table and end table, Luvisa." Kazuma said while starting to pick up the pieces of the broken furniture.

"Don't bother, these where made for me. I can fix it."

"What are you going to do, glue it back together?" Yusuke asked, now standing up and walking towards Kazuma to help him.

"No, just stand back and watch."

The boys looked at me, to each other, then back to me. Yusuke shrugged and the two moved away from the broken mess on the floor.

I closed my eyes and felt my energy manifest around me. It's beautiful purple hues mixed with some light blues started to swirl around me. I opened my eyes and moved my arms in the air to where the mess was, waved them in a fluid motion and saw the swirls of energy envelop into the broken pieces on the floor. I moved some more and it looked like I was doing a slow ritual dance. The pieces went to where they belonged and the two tables where slowly being out back together.

After a few minutes, more like five, the tables where back to where they was before two goons destroyed them. I felt my energy flow back inside me and I closed my eyes to concentrate on hiding it again. This wasn't all of my power, but I still hid it. I don't want to have a chance of those people, demons, who ever they are to find me. Feeling the last bit of my energy hidden away, I opened my eyes to see four sets of eyes staring at me with different expressions.

Yusuke had a big grin on his face and was super excited to see what I was capable of, to an extent. Kazuma was just in shock. Mouth dropped open and eyes wide. Kurama looked surprised and like he was calculating something in his head. He still looked impressed and forgot about being knocked into a wall. Hiei on the other hand had a glare that if looks could kill, I'm sure I would be dead. His surprise expression he had from the amount of power I released earlier was thrown out the window and now he had the look of anger, hate, and lack of trust.

"What was that?!" Yusuke yelled while bounding towards me. He rested his arm over my shoulders and I immediately, skillfully maneuvered my way out of his touch and presence. "It is my energy. Whether it is demon or human I have no idea. I figured both since, well, I was human, but now demon."

Kurama was sitting down in a chair and looked at me with those calculating eyes still. "It does have a bit of demon energy, but there isn't a sign of human. It's more like spirit energy, but not one I have felt before." Kurama turned his head to Hiei, who was still glaring at me. "Have you felt that energy before How"

"Hng." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He moved from his spot and towards my front door. I guess he wants fresh air. I turned my attention back to the others and felt my stomach growl. Dinner. That's right. "Im assuming you guys are hungry a little? And where is he going?"

"He rather be outside than in doors most of the time." Yusuke explained while he moved to the couch. "And yeah, I'm a little hungry."

"Ill make dinner for us. It'll be half an hour, soooooooooo, don't break any furniture

 **.** **.** **.** **Ooook, short page. chapter. and maybe a little boring. I ccouldn't concentrate while writing this and I also had a HUGE depression thing going on. But hey, more of Luvisa's power right? Soon they will have a battle, then they guys will see what she is really capable of.**


	6. Small things bring your past

**Hello! chp 6 here! we get to learn a tad bit of Luvisa! not to much. hopenyou enjoy! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Rated M for asult themes like violence, language, and future sexual themes.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

I was setting plates down on my dinning table when I heard a knock on the entryway of the dinning room, looking up I saw Kurama slowly walking in with a face I couldn't read. "Yes?"

"May I help you with setting up? I can finish setting the table while you finish the food. To take some work off your hands." He said politely to me.

I looked at him for awhile then sat a stack of plates down and fixed my clothes. "Sure. Just don't break anything. I don't really have enough dishes to replace broken ones." I walked out of the room and entered my kitchen. Seeing nothing was burning I sighed. I hated doing multiple things at once. I couldn't keep my mind on all things like a normal person. Multitasking was not my forte.

I pulled a roast out of my oven and just made a face. I haven't made one of these in a while. Hopefully it still tastes good. After carefully moving it to the dinning room table and went back into the kitchen to finish grabbing food and moving it to the table. Mashed potatoes, green beans, some sweet rolls. My mind found itself running in a routine it hasn't done in a long time. When I placed the rolls on the table I heard a giggle from a small child and froze. The rolls where hovering just an inch from the table and I tried looking to where the sound came from. I started to feel tears come and I was pulled out of my frozen state when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head to green eyes looking at me with worry and a questionable face.

"Are you alright Luvisa?"

I finished setting the rolls on the table, straightened up and cleared my throat. "Yes, just thought I heard something. No worries. Everything is here, can you get the others?"

Kurama continued to look at me then just nodded and left the room. He returned later with the rest of the men and everyone but Hiei's face lit up when they saw the food on the table. Yusuke made a B line to a chair that was directly behind the roast and had a big grin on his face.

"This smells amazing! I can't wait to start eating!"

I sat at the nearest chair to me, followed by Kurama. Kazuma sat on the other side of Yusuke, and that left Hiei on the other side of me. I felt his glare at me and heard him thump into the chair. Yeah, it is going to be a challenge to get him to talk about himself.

After a few minutes everyone had food on their plates and we started to eat. I heard everyone make sounds of enjoyment when they put something in their mouth. Even the moody Hiei looked like he was enjoying to food, a little. He kept on putting on an emotionless face when he saw me notice. I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something to the group when I heard a small giggle again to my left. Turning my head to the direction it came from I didn't see anyone there. I sighed then went back to looking at the men.

"Are you sure you're ok Luvisa?" Kurama spoke. I realized I had eyes on me from everyone. I put on a small smile and looked back at the green eyes that showed worry.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Honestly using my energy to fix up furniture takes a little out of me. And working on designs for four people is a headache already." I liked a little. Making the designs did give me a headache, but I wasn't tired from using my energy. Fixing up furniture didn't even out a dent on my energy.

"Sorry about breaking the tables. And if you was tired that much, you didn't have to make all this for us. A simple bowl of rice would have been enough." Kazuma said while scratching the back of his head. Yusuke apologized to me as well and I just shook my head.

"Nonsense, even if I do want to be left alone from everyone, I still have to be a good host. I can't let you all starve. I also had to cook that roast anyway. It was a gift from a client and I needed it out of my fridge to get more space."

"It is really good. It seems like second nature to cook this amount of food. Do you eat this much regularly?" Kurama asked while grabbing a roll.

"Not really." I looked down at my plate. I normally just make enough for that sitting. It was only me here. Making more than enough was waist full. Leftovers do help to not cook all the time, but I usually make enough for that when I know I'll have a busy week. This amount of food that I made was a routine I done that I didn't thinknwas still programmed into my head.

I was pulled out if my thoughts when I heard a chair move. Hiei apparently was done and he walked out of the room. He mumbled something, but I couldn't catch it. When he was out of sight, the others soon sat up and Yusuke and Kazuma chattered to themselves. I guess dinner is done. I got up as well and started to pick up the dishes and saw that the roast was gone. Dang they could eat.

When I was reaching for a plate I saw it get moved away from me. Looking up I saw Kurama stacking dishes as well in his arms. He smiled at me and continued to help me clear the table. We both got all the dishes to the kitchen before I started to pull up my sleeves so I can start dishes. A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped.

"I can wash these for you. Since you're tired you should get some rest. I don't mind. Though if you could direct me to where they go once they are dried, that would be nice." He said with a gentle smile on his face. I pursed my lips and thought about it for a minute.

"You can just leave them in the dishwasher. It won't be an issue. And are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Luvisa, you have been a good host for today. You deserve rest, specially from dealing with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Those two can drain anyone of their energy." He gave a soft chuckle and I narrowed my eyes to him. I felt like he knew I wasn't really tired, but he was hiding it from me.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll be heading to my room. Don't break anything."

I turned my back to him and started to head to the stairs of my house. I ignored the three other men in my living room. Yusuke and Kazuma was talking about who knows what. Hiei was just staring out the window, his eyes where closed. He didn't have a care in the world right now.

When I started to walk up the stairs I heard that damn giggle again. It was upstairs. I grunted in frustration and quickly went up the stairs to find whatever was making me hear it. When I reached the top I froze. In front of the door to my room was a little girl. She was playing with a red ball. Her favorite red ball. I felt tears fill my eyes and just stared at the little girl with those beautiful blue eyes and red hair.

 **Oh snap, whonis that little girl?! Is Luvisa seeing things? I guess youll find out soon!!!**


End file.
